


Wildlife Office

by powerweirdo



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Bank AU, Crow Minhyuk, Fluff, Hybrid AU, If You Squint - Freeform, Jooheon has freckles just saying, M/M, Minor Changki, Oh, Owl Shownu, That would be a heck yes tbh, almost forgot, minor hyungwonho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:15:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22699246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/powerweirdo/pseuds/powerweirdo
Summary: Prompt from tumblr:"Your company has recently hired a crow hybrid. Most of your coworkers were avoiding him due to crows being 'bad luck'. You thought they were just being hybrid jerks and decided to welcome him by bringing him a box of treats and letting him know you'd be around to help whenever he needed it. He was so sweet and seemed so grateful that you began bringing him a coffee and saying hello every morning before going back to your office. You begin to notice little trinklets showing up at your desk. Pretty stones, candy, little origami creatures, candles. No one seemed to know where they came from. However, you catch the crow hybrid blushing whenever he looks at you and didn't you read somewhere that crows leave presents for people they like?"
Relationships: Lee Minhyuk/Son Hyunwoo | Shownu
Comments: 10
Kudos: 67





	Wildlife Office

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EvilDimples](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilDimples/gifts).



> Hellooo(excuse the long summary oops), this is a little gift to my sweet A, I hope you like it ❤  
> It was requested by the latter to write a fic to this plot before Christmas, but my slow ass didn't manage to finish it in time. Imma use it for a surprise for this Valentine's instead uwu  
> Love you babieeee
> 
> It's not betad slash thoroughly read through so excuse mistakesss  
> Thank you so much for reading, leaving kudos and comments❤❤  
> Oh yes, to make it easier, since I didn't find the time to get into the debths of who is what, here's a little list:  
> Hyunwoo: owl  
> Hoseok: fox  
> Minhyuk: crow  
> Kihyun: sparrow  
> Hyungwon: squirrel  
> Jooheon: deer  
> Changkyun: raccoon

🦉

Hyunwoo sipped of the burning hot coffee, burning the tip of his tongue as the warm liquid slipped down his throat. The bitter taste lingered on his tongue, drying out his mouth, which made him take a sip right after. For each sip he forgot it was hot, his whole body jolted and he cooed in shock as the warmth surprised him, yet again.

The cup held between his hands, was warm, the beverage shared its warmth through the cup. Hyunwoo changed which hand held the cup a few times, the warmth being too much at times. Searing into the palm of his hand with a burning heat, painting the skin red and angry.

He glanced out of the window, snow fell from the grey sky. Some flakes were taken by the wind, flowing around in patterns before sticking to whatever was in its way. The flakes that fell onto the windows melted, the glass shared the warmth from inside the office. The melted flakes slipped down the surface as droplets which would soon freeze into ice spikes.

Weak mumbles from the talking among his coworkers sounded from the open door. He turned back to the coffee machine, saw the continuous stream of dark brown liquid. The groaning sound of the machine filled the room, accompanying him.

The sound was exchanged, two males walked in, the sparrow hybrid and the raccoon hybrid, filled up the machine's noises with talking. Hyunwoo glanced over to them, gave them a smile and straightened up. The sparrow, Kihyun, who is the financial analyst, held a pile of papers. The guy next to him, Changkyun, was the youngest among all the employees. He had a lot of success in the actuary department. He was loved by everyone.

"Have you met the new guy in your department?" Kihyun asked, turned around to glance at the door before turning back. "You should keep a distance."

No, Hyunwoo had not met this new guy. He didn't even know there was someone new. Should he have known? Owls would usually know such details, watching over everyone as a hawk rather than owl. But Hyunwoo? No, he never caught such details.

He shook his head. "No, why so?"

"He's a crow," the grey haired spoke up, "Crows bring bad luck."

"As if raccoons are better," a voice sounded, startling them all. The other actuary, who happened to be the raccoon's best friend, grabbed a cup and filled it with coffee. He stood next to Hyunwoo, acting as if he was meant to be in their conversation.

"Shut up, Bambi. You don't have to be too friendly with everyone," the raccoon bit back.

"I am not _too_ friendly with him, I don't like crows either," Jooheon looked at Hyunwoo, he seemed lost in the conversation. "He's just new and I want to be polite. He's a bit too loud though."

Changkyun shook his head, headed over to the coffee machine and poured himself a cup. He waved to the others and left the room, hurriedly padding back to his office. Jooheon excused himself to follow his friend, leaving Kihyun and Hyunwoo with their silence. The coffee machine had died out, the coffee was done already, no need to be growling non-stop.

The sparrow's eyes were stuck on something, from the outside of the room, within view from the open door. His brows knit together, a deep wrinkle appearing in the middle. The wrinkle Kihyun always had when he was suspicious, he thought so deep even his forehead had a thing to say in it.

The owl cocked his head, moved over to the other hybrid. His movement startled the other, making him take a little jump to the side. His eyes stared, wide open as his heartrate obviously sped up. Then he relaxed, hand clutching his clothed chest. His eyes fell shut and he sighed.

"I'm sorry, all this…this crow…my senses are going wild," Kihyun apologized.

The new guy couldn't be that bad, right? He may be a crow, but crows can be good too? His grandma, who was the sweetest elderly woman on earth, had a best friend who was a crow. She was nice.

"I gotta go back, I have stocks to check," he smiled, slipped silently out of the door.

Hyunwoo looked into his cup, the reflection of himself floating in the dark liquid.

He can't be that bad.

~

Hyunwoo found the crow, behind his desk in the little cubicle marked for financial planners. His hands rested on the surface of the desk, leaning over to read the email displayed on his screen. He replied to it fast, message written somewhat spotless from what Hyunwoo could see.

With a light motion from his knuckle, he knocked on the cubicle wall. The attention of the crow was on him, curious eyes staring up to the man inquiring his attention. He spun around on his chair to face him, head tipping to the side.

His locks were black, not a shocking sight as he is a crow. Crows were born with black locks, even with volume to make it fluffy and soft. The hair tipped over the sides by the hair line paving through black strands. It separated like an upside-down V on his forehead. His eyes were dark, so dark Hyunwoo could see himself in them. It was impossible to tell the irises and pupils apart. They merged into a big black dot bathing in white.

The crow hybrid's skin was quite pale. Compared to the dark locks falling onto his forehead, it looked like his skin could glow. His lips were pink, prints of teeth on his bottom lip.

"Can I help you?" his voice sounded, low and husky.

"Oh," Hyunwoo was startled out of his head. "No, I-," he stopped in his tracks.

He was right, by this far he could already sense this crow was nothing less than a sweet person. A hasty conclusion as he had only met the superficial demeanor, whatever he hid under would be the revealing result. Kihyun could still be sitting on the correct words.

Lifting his hand, he handed a box he had bought on his way to work. The box was pink, obviously meant for the upcoming Valentine's, but it couldn't be a bad gift to give the newcomer.

"I bought you this," Hyunwoo smiled.

The crow looked at the box, eyes following the rails the ribbon trailed. Up, down, over, under, a bow on top. Red and pink hearts were pattered over the white ribbon. The box was covered in printed _I love you_ in different fonts and languages.

Hyunwoo could spot the light tug of the man's brows as he inspected the box. With trembling hands, he reached out to take the box.

"I am sorry it's… _couple-y_ , I saw it on my way here today, and I heard yesterday you just started," Hyunwoo explained, watching the other carefully. "I hope you like it nonetheless."

The crow placed the box on his desk. Before he flashed a smile towards the taller. By the owl's explanation he seemed to beam, his aura became bright and his dark eyes glittered by the office lamps.

"Oh," he chuckled lightly. "Thank you, you didn't have to."

"I wanted to, I hope you'll have a nice time working here!"

The crow fiddled with the ribbon, carefully as he knew the other's eyes were on him. "Thanks," he looked up to smile towards Hyunwoo. A wide smile he would surely remember.

A weak motion to tug the ribbon open, he opened the lid, a little gasp as he saw the content. Sure, it was meant for couples, or even family and friends, who is Hyunwoo to judge, but who doesn't like chocolate? Especially when they were tiny little hearts in dozens of options.

"This must have costed you a fortune, can I pay you back somehow?" the crow looked up.

"No, no-no, you won't pay anything. I just hope you'll have a great time working here.

"But…Okay," the crow turned to the box again, closing the lid and tied the ribbon.

"You can promise to ask me if there is anything though, that's your payment."

The chuckle sounded again, leaving his cheeks dusting with a pink color. His eyes hid under his closed eyelids. Nodding he spoke up:

"Okay, okay, I'll do so."

~

The week went by as smoothly as ever. By smoothly; bumpy as the parking lot with continuously growing holes and slow as syrup. Although, this new employee made it a little brighter. His smile was always the thing Hyunwoo needed during his day to keep his motivation up. They had conversations during the lunch, laughed of the terrible jokes they had to offer.

Each morning Hyunwoo would spend ten minutes in the morning rush queue in the coffee shop, just to buy the coffee the hybrid had confessed he loved. At first it was to surprise the younger, a latte handed to him at the first step he set into the building. But the way the crow beamed up made him want to continue it.

It became his habit, standing with his phone in hand, ten minutes to order the two same cups of coffee. Travel down the rest of the blocks to his workplace to either leave the cup on the hybrid's desk or hand it to him. They'd sometimes spend twenty minutes talking, until they saw their boss and ran off to each of their tasks.

The first thing Hyunwoo got to know, was his name. The crow hybrid sounded by the name of Minhyuk, which he soon made a nickname out of. Luckily for him, he was taller than Minhyuk, so the name fit perfectly. Even if the crow was equally annoyed for each time he was called _Minnie._

He had protested that he did not look like someone worthy of the name sounding like shorty, or the female mouse from Mickey's Club House. But Hyunwoo refused to stop.

At the end of the day, the owl would offer the younger a ride home. Together they slipped out of the office, walking down the never-ending staircase with conversations so long they had to stand five minutes extra in front of Minhyuk's apartment.

"What are you doing?" the hissing of the sparrow sounded.

"What do you mean?" Hyunwoo glanced over to the terrified face of the financial analyst.

"The crow, you spend so much time with him, you shouldn't even talk with him!"

"Aren't you exaggerating a little?" a voice sounded from the couch the breakroom had to offer.

The red head was barely visible, his boyfriend seated on his lap hiding his face behind his frame. The fox tried to lean over to the side, to get eye contact with the others. Pushing his boyfriend to the side he finally locked his eyes with Kihyun.

"Even if he is a crow, he doesn't have to be all _bad luck-witchcraft-wizard-magic_ -type of guy," Hoseok stated, his arms were circled around the waist of the male tipping over to the armrest of the chair.

"I mean," the boyfriend, Hyungwon -the silent squirrel who worked as an accountant, acting like a hermit until he reached the arms of his boyfriend- spoke up. "We've got Changkyun, nothing bad have happened."

"Hey!" the raccoon sounded from the other side of the room, turned away from the coffee machine to stare at the offending comment the squirrel had so deliberately said. "Why do y'all have to be so mean, not my fault raccoons have a bad history."

"But he's a crow, don't you understand the image of crows?" the sparrow continued when he finally got the silence required to be heard.

"I get that crows bring bad luck, but come on, he's really nice," Hyunwoo said, earning an agreeing hum from both Jooheon and Hoseok.

"In mythology, crows are associated with the dark, okay? Dark. As in the dark death," it looked like Kihyun was scared to the bone marrow, he kept staring over to the door of the breakroom, it was closed. Yet he felt the need to check every third second.

"No, you're indeed exaggerating," Hoseok responded. "He's just working here, he won't suddenly kill anyone because his crow instinct told him to do so."  
"Okay then, don't come at me when he pecks out your eyes," Kihyun stared up into Hyunwoo's eyes.

"Alright, that's it, Ki, we'll go out and get oxygen," the raccoon said, placing his cup back on the table to lead the other out of the room.

When the door opened, they stared right at the one they had been talking about. Minhyuk was startled by the sudden force the door had when it opened, hand frozen in the position he had reached out to the handle with. With wide eyes he stared at the two males stumbling out of the door. Changkyun hurriedly apologized with a smile, but he couldn't hide his own fear as he rushed Kihyun away.

Even if Changkyun wanted to keep a positive topic around the crow, he was scared of everything Kihyun had tried to warn them of. He couldn't hide it, always running away whenever the raven-haired moved into the same room. The freckled deer hybrid waved weakly to Minhyuk, excused himself with insurances waiting for his final touch.

Hyungwon was still occupied with his phone, but gave a greeting nod to the arriving crow. The couple left Hyunwoo and Minhyuk to their own when their thirty minutes break ended. Hyungwon slipping back to his hermit state.

"Are they avoiding me?" Minhyuk mumbled.

"What? No," Hyunwoo cursed at himself for the obvious lie.

"It's because I'm a crow right," the shorter man sunk down on the couch, hand covering his face as he massaged the bridge of his nose

"Don't take it personal," Hyunwoo smiled, handed him the cup with latte he had bought before ending up in Kihyun's fear of crows speech.

"I'll try," he whispered, smiling weakly to the taller.

"Hey, don't frown like that," he smiled, ruffled the younger's hair until it pointed out into different directions. Earning a laughing _stop_. "I'll see you in the parking lot."  
"Yeah," he smiled.

~

Hyunwoo slipped down on his chair, turning until he faced the screen of his computer. A shocked _oh_ sounding from his mouth as he witnessed a chain of a red ribbon snaking over his keyboard. Fast he glanced up, but he saw nothing else than his own grey, cubicle walls. Whoever laid it there, was there long before him.

He picked up the fabric, eyes following the path it held marked over his hands. The soft silk felt extremely comfortable in his hands. His fingers pinched, slipped smoothly over the shining red, threads braided into the never-ending path. The ends were aggressively ripped off, the threads splintered and left the path broken.

It smelt funny, like sweets and fresh flower soap. The type of soap that would make you want to wash your hands forever to be drowned in the scent. But it lingered with a smell of masculinity. If his senses were right, he could smell sweat and perfume. The efficient, only for a limited amount time, cologne used to hide the suffocating smell of sweat.

The owl turned the fabric in his hands, the other side wore a little stain. It was dirt.

He glanced around in hope to spot someone, but the only souls surrounding him were occupied with their computers. Something he should be too.

It continued, several times during the week he found little things. A stone shaped like a star, glass pieces polished to a smooth colored stone. These tiny things appeared on his desk now and then, each morning he entered his cubicle in hope of seeing something again. In hope to spot the sender.

Hyunwoo stored each trinket in his desk, a little box he had folded of the excess paper on his desk. He used a simple tutorial he found on the Internet.

At the end of the day he mentioned the sudden appearances of the items to Minhyuk. He seemed shocked, proposed it could be a secret admirer with a smirk and wiggling eyebrows. Fiddling with the hem of his sweater he laughed when Hyunwoo said he'd dig to the bottom of this case.

None of his friends knew where it was from. The squirrel and raccoon promised they didn't try prank to him. If so, it would be a childish game they were doing. Making Hyunwoo obsessed with this case and forgetting his job, a life on the edge as his work visibly dropped. The fox was sad he didn't have such a great idea back when he crushed for dear life on the accountant.

Kihyun had mumbled words before storming away from him. At one point he had started to avoid the older, acted as if he was a stranger. Changkyun had explained it was because the sparrow wouldn't want to be dragged into the trap by being his friend. He promised Kihyun would come to his senses soon, but Hyunwoo said there was no rush. He knew the younger well.

Hyunwoo spotted Minhyuk talking with a coworker, he was happy he started to get in contact with a few of his neighbor cubicles. The crow peaked over to Hyunwoo, already registered him in the corner of his eye. Hyunwoo waved, a smile over his lips as he held their eye contact through the layers of glass walls between them.

Minhyuk's cheeks dyed pink, he smiled weakly before he turned back to the woman before him. His eyes widened, hands shaking to tell her stop. But the woman didn't listen, turned around to scan for Hyunwoo. Her smile spread over her lips before she turned to the embarrassed Minhyuk. She said something, which made the raven-haired hide behind his arms.

The ride home was silent, Minhyuk refused to tell about the earlier shenanigan. He blamed the older female to have said something embarrassing. He tried to hide his smile, but Hyunwoo saw it in the dark reflection the window displayed.

Minhyuk hugged him goodbye before he slipped out of the car.

The next day he found an origami creature waiting for him. It sat on his chair, waiting for him patiently. If Hyunwoo hadn't been so observant about these gifts, he'd crush the creature with his bum already. He picked it up, shocked to see it was an owl. Just like him.

It reflected him well. Folded out of grey paper, dark highlights to form the depths of his hair color. A pair of glasses rested in its folded wing. Round and huge, just like the glasses he had at home. On his desk, he saw four marbles, two of them looked used. Scraped with scars and bumps of broken pieces.

The origami owl wore a ribbon he could remember from a few months prior. Orange and coated with hearts.

 _Minhyuk_.

A smile tugged in the corners of his lips. He held the owl close for a while, eager to finish the long day of work.

It works as his motivation to be diligent. The work slipped out of his inbox faster than ever, he caught up to the work he had fallen behind. Updated his calendar with the upcoming appointments. Hyunwoo had to fight his will to work over, he was so deeply into the work he was able to push his eagerness aside.

But he turned of the computer as soon as the clock struck 4 PM. In a hurried rush, he stuffed his work back into his bag, the owl securely on top, and closed the zipper. He met Minhyuk in the corridor and they chatted lightly on their way towards the car.

Hyunwoo's stomach did a trillion summersaults as he pulled up in Minhyuk's driveway. The clicking of the passenger belt sounded, it slipped over his body and rested by the side of the seat.

"Goodbye, see you tomorrow," Minhyuk smiled, fingers curling over the door handle.

"Minhyuk, wait," Hyunwoo spoke up, earned the attention from the crow hybrid.

The young male stopped in his track, turned around and folded his hands together on his lap. He hummed, curious eyes watching him. Hyunwoo pointed his finger up to gesture for a second, he leaned in between the two seats and grabbed something from the pocket behind Minhyuk's seat. He pinched the material his fingers reached, pulled it up and hid it in his grasp.

"I made this to you," the owl said with a sheepish grin, handed the object to the younger.

Minhyuk folded his hands into a bowl as Hyunwoo tipped it into his hand. A sudden gasp sounded from Minhyuk, his eyes glued to the figure standing in his hands. His mouth wide agape, but then relaxed into a smile. His cheeks were dusted rosy, he sunk together with a low giggle.

He held an origami figure, a crow, exactly like he had done for Hyunwoo. Folded an owl representing his breed, while Hyunwoo folded a crow to represent his. It was a stupid -but lovely- idea Hyunwoo thought of, he was far from good with verbal confessions.

The crow had a ribbon tied around its body, an identical to the band that had tied the box of chocolate together. It took him hours of surfing the internet to find it, the store had already sold out of the boxes. Sales could make the hardest product to sell, slip out of the shelves. Luckily, he found a seller online with a quite decent prize to a roll of the said ribbon.

Minhyuk leaned over, planting a chaste kiss to Hyunwoo's cheek.

"Took you long enough," Minhyuk held the origami crow close to his chest, like Hyunwoo had done with his.

"What? How do you expect me to understand that a polished glass piece is a gift from you specifically," Hyunwoo leaned against his seat, cocking a brow.

"Crows do that, didn't you know? We collect shiny things, anything glittery that catches our eyes," Minhyuk pushed his bangs out of his eyes. A little nervous motion. "Some hybrids and animals would sing, show strength or display ostentatiously."

Hyunwoo nodded. "If I'd attract you like animals, or by instinct, you'd hear me hoot and coo at you all day."

Minhyuk broke into a soft and silent laughter. "Aren't you aware of the fact that is exactly how you've been lately? Whenever I walk into the breakroom you coo, you straight up purred when I hugged you last week."

Hyunwoo's eyes widened. He had no idea he had done what the younger told him. Except the hug, but he had hoped for dear life no one else than him could hear it. He was wrong.

"Let me show you," Minhyuk whispered, leaned over to him, waited a second for the older to back away if wanted.

But Hyunwoo leaned in closer, hand lifting to brush a stray lock away from the younger's eyes. His fingers trailed down behind his ear, following the curve of the shell. His fingers dipped over to his jaw, sliding along the edge until his fingers reached his chin.

Hyunwoo's dark eyes payed attention to the trail he followed, Minhyuk's eyes focused on his face. With the fingers covering his chin he tilted his head up. Minhyuk's eyes fell closed as both leaned in the rest. Lips fell over each other, clicking together like puzzle pieces. Their lips were connected for a long time, easing a pleased sigh out of the owl.

Minhyuk's hand found its place on Hyunwoo's nape, fingers tangling into the grey hair strands. He broke away first, leaning back to look at the elder's eyes. Their faces reflected the other's, flushed with red cheeks, eyes glittering in the weak light.

"Would you like to come in? I planned to cook anyway," Minhyuk whispered, the pad of his thumb sliding over Hyunwoo's lip.

"I might have to check my calendar."

"As if you are such a busy business-man," Minhyuk laughed, leaned back to kiss his nose.

"I guess a few minutes won't hurt anyone," Hyunwoo quipped, smile lingering on his lips.

"Great," Minhyuk closed the gap between them to kiss his lips again. "You might as well stay the night, got a whole chain of movies rented for tonight."

Hyunwoo shrugged, pursed his lips and looked over to his phone. A chuckle sounded from the crow before a light slap collided with his shoulder.

"Okay, okay," he laughed, hands gesturing he surrendered. "I'd love to."


End file.
